Cold
by Empty Melodies
Summary: Roxas HATED the cold. Even through someone else's body, he STILL hated it... But thinking back, maybe the cold wasn't that bad after all. An Akuroku pairing.


Cold

Cold

Roxas _hated_ the cold.

Even through someone else's body, he _still_ hated it. He hated how the wind whipped through his counterpart's body, how it tore through his spiky hair. He absolutely _despised_ sloshing through the thick snow. All in all, Roxas _hated_ it.

_Oh, cheer up, Roxas. The cold isn't that bad._

The sudden flashback of a certain long-fingered redhead made Roxas start. What had that been about? Never had he suddenly recalled such pointless memories. Memories that he had buried since he had merged with Sora.

_Come on Roxas, lighten up!_

The redhead had always claimed to love the cold. Always ranting on about how refreshing it felt. When Roxas had argued about it being cold, the Eighth Member of the Organisation had said,

_What are you talking about? The temperature's fine!_

Of course, coming from someone whose element was fire, it didn't mean very much. After all, it was in the cold that they had touched each other's nonexistent hearts. They had been walking in a snowy forest after looking into something for Xemnas in some world or another. Roxas, as usual, had been grumbling about the snow, the wind and the temperature all together when Axel had promptly shoved him against one of the many trees in the forest and proceeded to devour his mouth.

He felt heat that was his own travel up to his alter-ego's face. He faintly sensed bewilderment, but he was too far gone into the memory to register the thought. Axel had seemed to attempt to play vampire and tried to suck his blood. Only there were no fangs involved and resulted in several 'markings' on his neck, forcing him to hide his neck under a scarf for the next week.

_I'll warm you up whenever you're cold, Roxas._

When he had said that, Roxas had dropped everything he was holding to stare at him in shock. This had resulted in a large mess of split coffee and shards of glass littering the floor. He had then promptly yelled '_What_?!' very loudly into his face.

_Just remember I'll always be there to warm you up…_

It had been another freezing cold winter morning where Roxas had awoken with another person in his bed. His eyes snapped open as he realized this other person had their arms wrapped around his waist and was _spooning_ him from behind. Just as he was contemplating whether or not to venture into the cold of his bedroom, he found himself pinned underneath the bed-intruder, elbows on either side of his head.

Red strands of hair, which clearly did not belong to him, fell into his face. They were quickly forgotten as soft lips were pressed against his own, pushing for a reaction and causing heat to spread from his stomach. A low husky voice sounded in his ear as they pulled apart due to the need of oxygen.

_Did you forget? I told you, I would warm you up when you're cold._

Similar actions to those had happened over time, and somehow, they had _always_ occurred when it was cold. His partner had never offered any other reason, but he didn't need one. As long as he was there to warm him up, it was fine, and he would be content.

.:†:.

_In my mind's eye, I could see the snow falling from a clear blue sky. As the sky met the horizon, it gradually turned a dark peridot green. There were no clouds, no birds, no shadows. It reminded me of a pair of eyes I thought I had long forgotten._

His eyes…

_I was wearing a black trench coat with the matching black gloves. I had them tucked into my pockets, hoping to give them a little more protection from the cold. The cold he said he would protect me from. The bottom half of my face was immersed in warm, flaming scarf. Like the fire I would never feel again._

His flame…

_I walked through the snow and suddenly stopped. I looked up at the sky, still silently snowing. I could see my breath in white puffs, disappearing as they rose. Then they vanished in a flurry. The snowflakes fell down on my face and melted in the heat. The water clung to my face, almost as if it were caressing it. A touch I longed to feel again._

Axel…

_Maybe the cold was that bad…_

Got it memorised?

-owari-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts (or Axel wouldn't have died! ')

Dedicated to Sonia, whose loyal dedication to Cloud never ceases to amaze me!

**AN:** Oh my… It's a bit meh-ish isn't it? There wasn't nearly as much character development as I had hoped and it didn't really turn out the way I expected it to TT.

Criticism is welcome and flames…can be tolerated. So please read and review! I'd like to know how my first Akuroku pairing ficlet is like in the eyes of another!


End file.
